At the present time, the need for positive identification of authorized personnel has become increasingly important. Existing methods of identifying people include the use of security badges that contain a photo of the authorized owner of the badge. Security badges are easily forged or altered by an attacker, for example, by replacing the photo of the original owner of the badge with a photo of the attacker. Therefore, a need exists for a more secure method of identifying authorized personnel.